


Some Dreams Are Worth Having (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [15]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor<br/>tune: original</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Dreams Are Worth Having (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

We're getting older now,  
We're getting colder now,  
All our dreams are fled,  
All our heroes dead,  
And we can know no more.

We are so empty now,  
I sometimes wonder how,  
We once dared aspire,  
To a life of fire,  
To live what we believed.

Our heroes had their day,  
They died and passed away,  
But their dream lives on,  
Though their names are gone,  
In song and memory.

Now I have children two,  
And I have hope anew,  
As I see them grow,  
Now I come to know,  
That they are dreaming too.

And shall I tell them of,  
The ones who fought because,  
They saw evil's hand,  
Stretched across the land,  
And thought they could not fail?

Or shall I bid them stay,  
Because I dread the day,  
'Neath some alien sky,  
They will fight and die,  
And finish all my dreams.

I'm getting older now,  
I'm getting colder now,  
Yet I know that I,  
Would see them dream and die,  
Than not have dreamed at all.


End file.
